Dijon
Dijon '''is the capital of the Empire of Grandelumiere, and the second largest city after Paris. The city acts as the centre of the government, society and the Imperial court. Dijon is located in the Principality of Burgundy, a territory of Grandelumiere in the west. The monarchs of Grandelumiere have long used Dijon as their seat of government. Dijon is one of several Imperial Cities, considered part of the crown lands of Grandelumiere. The city incorporates both the governing seat of power, and the seat of the archiepiscopal see of Dijon. History Dijon was the Capital of the Duchy of Burgundy, Kingdom of Grandelumiere and Empire of. It has long been the seat of the monarchy, using the Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne as the principle residence. The city has been through several wars between Grandelumiere and France, particularly in the mid 1300's. French forces had managed to capture Dijon briefly from February 23rd until April 14th. However forces loyal to Charles, the Duke of Burgundy, took back the city and Charles officially succeeded from France, declaring all territories held by Burgundy to be part of the Kingdom of Grandelumiere. Governance '''Parlement de Dijon The Parlement of Dijon is the governing body of the Capital, though it is bound to the Imperial Edicts of the Empress. The Parlement has the ability to discuss laws relating purely to Dijon, and write up bills for these laws. These proposed bills are then presented by the Speaker of the Parlement to the Emperor and his Grand Officers of the Crown. If they are passed by the Empress they become law. The Parlement is overseen by the Governor of Dijon, who is selected from the ranks of the Parlement by the Emperor. The Governor then appoints other city officials, they may be commoners or Nobility, though nobles often take positions of higher authority. In all there is a maximum of 20 members of the Parlement, including Governor and Speaker. Master of Requests The Maitres des Requetes are members of Government from the common people, who have the duty of gathering complaints from the populace and presenting these complaints in government meetings on Saturdays, or to the Dijon Parlement. Like all government positions it is a paid role, based on number of working days and meetings attended. Archiepiscopal See Dijon is the seat of the Archbishop of the See of Dijon, who is responsible for overseeing Notre-Dame de Dijon, and has a ceremonial role in the crowning of the Monarch of Grandelumiere. The Archbishop of Grandelumiere is the primary archdiocese in the country. The Archbishop is a member of the Parlement de Dijon, and responsible for moral advises and maintaining the Supremacy of the Catholic Church. Construction Toward the mid of Louis XI's reign, there was an Imperial Edict issued to reconstruct much of Dijon. The project was put in the hands of the trusted Duke of Burgundy (Later Duke of Brittany upon Sophie's regency and Louis' illness), Simon de Bretagne. He continues to oversee the construction under Sophie's government, as he still holds position of Grand Marshal of Lodging. Category:Articles relating to the Empire Category:Cities